A Pirate & A Prince
by IoraNightmare
Summary: Desde muchas perspectivas, lo nuestro sería imposible: Yo soy una pirata, y tú un príncipe. Pero no es solo eso lo que nos separa, ¿cierto?... ¡pero a quien le importa! si no hubiera problemas, no sería divertido ¿verdad?, yo estoy dispuesta a hacer tu vida interesante. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿quieres ver que tan lejos nos puede llevar el mar?, yo puedo llevarte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ya**_** hoo~!**** Iora desuuu~!**_****_

**Nee, les ha pasado que pase lo que pase no se pueden sacar una historia de la cabeza y tienen que escribirla? bueno, eso me paso y por esto aunque sea tube que escribir este corto cap xD  
**

**Etto... explicaciones, explicaciones... ¿por donde empiezo? . U bueno, primero que nada: Mi Lenny narra este cap~! *w* (?)  
**

**Len: No soy tuyo ¬/¬U  
**

**Iora: sht~! calladito te vez mas bonito xD (?) Bueno... otra cosa que explicar? xDU  
**

**Len: En que basaste el fic...?  
**

**Iora: Oh, si! base este fic en una canción que mi onii-chan (aahhh~~ mi onii-chan *¬*) me mostró hace tiempo: I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess. Dijo que así eramos nosotros pero al revez xD osea: Yo soy la pirata y el es mi princesa! (?) ajajaj ok no pues, "principe" xD  
**

**Len: Ese chico otra vez... ¬¬***

Iora: No te pongas celoso! sabes que tambien te amo a ti! (?)  


**Len: ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!... ¿y no se te olvida algo?  
**

**Iora: Oh, si! una cosa: yo estoy loca, y me encanta hacer parejas de lo mas imposible owo (?) asi que por eso el fic estara... uhm... como ven que estara XD no me juzguen, ok? ya saben que soy rara =3=!  
**

**Len: A Iora no le pertenezco... (Iora: H-hey! TT-TT) ni tampoco algun otro VOCALOID, este fic fue hecho para satisfacer su retorcido gusto... (Iora: L-LEN!) y no tiene ningun fin lucrativo y bla bla bla!  
**

**Iora & Len: ENJOY~!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: "Nuestro encuentro"**_

…

…

…

El modo en que la conocí… no fue nada dulce, conmovedor, ni nada así… a decir verdad, yo intenté matarla, ¿Qué "lindo" no?, pero bueno, ¡uno tiene que comer!…. ¡en fin!

_**Nuestra historia comenzó hace 10 años…**_

La noche era fría, era otoño después de todo, las hojas de los árboles estaban regadas por el piso y había niebla por todas partes… lo cual daba un aspecto tétrico. Era en noches así que nadie se atrevía a salir, ¿Quién se atrevería? Especialmente con todos esos rumores que corren por el pueblo… ¿Qué cuales rumores?, bien, les diré… ese pueblo estaba infestado por monstruos. Aún así, yo amaba salir en noches así… en ese entonces era solo un pequeño niño de 8 años… pero yo no sentía nada de miedo. ¿Por qué se preguntarán?… es sencillo: por que yo soy un vampiro, yo soy lo que llaman "monstruo", ¿a qué habría de temerle yo entonces?

Recuerdo que ese día estaba buscando algo que comer, no había mucho aún así, como ya dije: ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría en una noche así?. Fue entonces cuando la vi, estaba dormida bajo un árbol, sus ropas estaban algo rotas y sucias, igual que ella… más aún así sostenía un libro en su regazo, probablemente se quedó dormida al leerlo.

- "_**¡que suerte tengo, la cena esta servida!" **_- fue lo que pensé.

Lentamente me acerque a ese cuerpo, ¡casi podía saborear la sangre ya!… abrí mi boca con lentitud cuando estuve cerca, ¡no había prisa! Además quería saborear el momento. Pero entonces… algo sucedió.

-_¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fue? _- pregunté extrañado, el cuerpo que antes estaba enfrente mío había desaparecido… solo el libro seguía ahí

- _**¡Aquí arriba pequeño! **_- escuché una voz, y al instante miré hacía las ramas del árbol… - _¿No eres 100 años muy joven para intentar cazarme? _- me dijo con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

-_Tsk, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ¡no era mas que un sucio __**hombre-lobo**__! -(Cabe aclarar que en ese entonces no sabía que era chica, no vestía como una, además su cabello era muy corto y estaba todo desordenado) _- me quejé, más ella pareció molestarse, ya que saltó desde la rama hasta donde yo estaba con una mirada desafiante.

- _¡pero que insolente! ¡¿Qué no vez que soy una __**chica**__?! _- dijo sin ocultar su molestia - _¡mira!_ - dijo y tomo una de mis manos y la puso sobre su pecho, el cual ya la empezaba a delatar como chica… aunque su ropa no hiciera lo mismo.

- _¡P-p-p-pero que estás haciendo! _- había dicho con la cara toda roja liberando mi mano de su agarre, ella solo se río.

- _¡Pero que lindo! _- continuó riendo un poco más y luego agrego con una sonrisa: - _¡Ahora vez que soy una chica!_ -

- _**Pues deberías comenzar a actuar más como una…**_ - susurré, más ella logró escucharme (no por nada era una mujer-lobo).

- _¡Si, como sea!_ - dijo denotando "lo mucho que le importaba" - _¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? _-

- _¡N-no soy pequeño! … y me llamo Len_ - dije… ella sonrío a modo de respuesta y dijo:

- _**¡Has tenido mucha suerte de conocerme hoy, Len! Mi nombre es Rin, y quizá hoy sea una "don-nadie"… ¡Pero yo seré la mejor mujer loba de todas! ¡Y también la dueña de la mejor tripulación pirata! **_- se presentó con todo el orgullo del mundo.

- _¿Eres una pirata?… mujer-loba y pirata, con razón no eres femenina… ¡tú jamás tendrás pareja! _- dije con toda la intención de burlarme de ella

- _¡C-claro que si! ¡e-es más…! ¡ tú serás parte de mi tripulación! _- me respondió con la cara toda roja, pero aún intentando mantener su orgullo.

- _Lo siento, pero yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer. _- y con eso comencé a marcharme de ahí, lo último que escuche fue:

- _¡¿A-ah, si?! ¡Pues, ya verás Len! ¡__**Tú caerás ante mí**__! -_

_¿Quién hubiera dicho cuanto cambiaría mi destino ese encuentro? ¿Y cuantas verdades se habían dicho en esa charla infantil?_

[_**To Be Continued...** _]_  
_

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capitulo de esta nueva historia salida de mi loca cabecita! :3**_  
_

**Len: ¿Por que siempre me tienes que poner en problemas?  
**

**Iora: Por que te amudoro~ :3 (?)  
**

**Len: *suspiro*  
**

**Iora: Yo tambien te amo *O*! (?)  
**

**Len: SI YO NO HE DICHO NADA!  
**

**Iora: ok u.u *depresion(?)*  
**

**Len: Bueno, les pido que no juzguen a esta loca por hacer estas cosas... simplemente así nacio, la tiraron al nacer(?)  
**

**Iora: Me estas defendiendo o insultando!? D':  
**

**Len: Ojala les guste el capitulo, y ya saben, no sean crueles con la pobre idiota!  
**

**Iora: Len, eres cruel TT-TT  
**

**Len: Gracias, me esfuerzo(?)  
**

**Iora: D: !  
**

**Len: *la carga* bueno, vamonos!  
**

**Iora: un minuto! era alrevez...! (?)  
**

**Len: Ja naa~  
**

**Iora: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Dx  
**

***desaparecen(?)*  
**


	2. Cariño

**Ya hoo~! Iora deeesuuuu~!**

**Len: Iora, ¿qué horas son estas de estar subiendo un fic?  
Iora: Son las 3: 03 am owo/ !  
Len: Muy chistosa =.=U ¿sabes? ¡me cae que enrealidad tú eres la vampira!**  
**Iora: ¡No! yo ya tengo sueñito D':  
Len: Y por eso estas dormida ¬¬U  
Iora: Len... sigues siendo malo TT-TT...  
Len: Di lo que quieras** ¬¬  
**Iora: ¡Oh! ¡eso me recuerda! *le da una banana malvada a Len*  
Len: ¿Y esto que rayos...?  
Iora: Me pidio que lo hiciera una lectora xD  
Len: ¡Seguro otra tan loca como tú!**  
**Iora: ¡A las lectoras si no las insultes! *golpe*  
Len: ¡Me maltratas TT-TT!  
Iora: ¡OH! ¡asi que asi se activaba el modo shota! *O***

**Len & Iora: VOCALOID no le pertenece a Iora, este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.-_ Cariño._  
**

Después de ese encuentro, ella continuó buscándome para hacerme la vida imposible, ¿o simplemente le agradaría?, bueno, ese no era mi problema, lo único que me interesaba… es que su presencia era una molestia para mí:

_**1 año después del primer encuentro…**_

- _¡Hey, Len!_ - escuché que una voz me llamaba, un chico de cabellos azules, 3 años mayor que yo, ¿nombre? Kaito. -_¿Esa chica aún te sigue?_- ¡Oh, si! Y sabe de la existencia de Rin.

-_Si, no ha parado de seguirme…_- suspiré - _¿De verdad tan divertido le es el fastidiarme?_- con él, me sentía libre de quejarme tanto como quisiera, era mi mejor amigo después de todo.

- _¿Qué tal si simplemente le agradas?_ - preguntó, la verdad ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero me parecía estúpido.

- _Es una loba,_ _¿Qué estupideces dices Bakaito?_- le dije al momento en que soltaba otro suspiro- _Sabes que lobos y vampiros no se llevan_ -

Así seguimos caminando un rato hacia nuestro destino: la heladería. Obviamente, todos deben saber que los vampiros no solo viven de sangre, ¿verdad? (eso ya es un pensamiento anticuado después de todo) pues para Bakaito, su otro trauma era, efectivamente, el helado (en mi caso eran las bananas). Más como siempre…. Hubo un "obstáculo" en el camino.

- _Y te digo, entonces yo c-…_- más no pudo terminar esa frase, y ahora se encontraba inconciente en el piso, ya no me extrañaban esas escenas.

- _¿Ahora qué quieres…?_ - comencé a decir a lo que parecía la nada - _¿…Rin?_ -

- _Oh, ¿ya sabías que era yo? ¡que aburrido!_ - y con esto, ella apareció ante mí… con su típica sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

- _¿Y? ¿Qué quieres ahora?_ _Tengo cosas que hacer, así que apúrate por favor_-

- _¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo?_ -me respondió haciendo un leve puchero en forma de broma.

- _Quería ir por un helado con Kaito _- dije mirando hacia mi inconciente amigo.

- _Creo que él esta… un poco indispuesto ahora_ - me dijo soltando una pequeña risilla - _¡Pero yo puedo acompañarte si quieres!_ -

Tras esa pequeña charla, acepté que me acompañara, ese día tenía antojo de un helado… así que realmente me daba igual quien me acompañara, solo quería mi helado y punto. Cuando llegamos hablamos, bueno, ella hablo de casi cualquier cosa que le pasará por la cabeza… era extraño, pero ya no la estaba sintiendo tan irritante, quizá… hasta me empezaba a acostumbrar a su compañía.

- _"Supongo que no es tan mala después de todo" _-

Así pasaron… ¿Qué serán? ¿otros dos años? Si, algo así. En fin, yo aprendí a apreciar su compañía, admito que de vez en cuando, deseaba que se apareciera como siempre, ¿para qué? en realidad no estoy muy seguro… pero todo se volvía muy animado cuando ella estaba. Me habían enseñado que los lobos eran mis enemigos… y yo siempre lo había visto así (por eso al principio no me agradaba que se me acercará), pero ella había logrado convencerme de que no podía ser tan malo como me lo contaban. De hecho, llegue a un punto en el que empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación en mi pecho… no sabía que era, pero como no me hacía sentir mal, simplemente decidí ignorarlo… pero un día…

- _¡Oye, Len!_ - escuché que me llamaba

- _¿Si?_ -

- _¿Qué harías si yo… muriera?_ - esa pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, en especial por lo serio que se había tornado su rostro… ella no solía ser así; por lo que opté por meditar la respuesta… no lo sé… el pensar que ella muera me hace sentir… ¿mal?

- _No… estoy seguro_ - le respondí

- _Ya veo_ - fue todo lo que dijo, en ese momento una sonrisa triste surco su rostro- _Debo irme, adiós_ -

Ese día me quede preocupado, su seriedad y su tristeza… no era común en ella, tampoco se despidió como siempre, si no que se despidió… ¡como una persona normal!. No estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba, por lo que solo pude pensar en una cosa: mañana le preguntaría. Más hubo una pequeña falla en mi plan… ella no se presentó.

- _Ya es tarde… ¿Dónde esta?_ - le decía a la nada.

- _¿Sigues esperando a esa loba? Amigo,¿no estarás enamorado?_ - me dijo en tono bromista Kaito, cierto… había olvidado que él estaba conmigo.

- _No digas tonterías_ - le contesté y seguí buscándola con la mirada, más todo con lo que me encontré fue… - _Mikuo…_ - dije con tono despectivo.

- _¡Perfecto! ¿no es su amigo? Podrías preguntarle donde esta_ - "Si, ¡y luego podría invitarlo a tomar el té!" como deseba responderle eso… pero tendría que guardármelo, él tenía razón.

La verdad es que no me gustaba nada Mikuo, y en realidad no tenía intenciones de ocultarlo… ¿para qué molestarme?. Es cierto que, a decir verdad, él no es mal sujeto… y no hay un motivo en si para odiarle, pero… no sé por que, pero el verle con Rin me ponía de un pésimo humor.

-_¡Hey, Mikuo!_- le llamé

- _¿Huh? _- él se volteó a verme, al parecer apenas se había percatado de mi existencia - _Ah, pero si solo es el chupa-sangre ese._- OH cierto, yo tampoco le agrado, por si querían saberlo.

- _Si, a mi también me alegra verte _- respondí de modo sarcástico- _¿Sabes dónde esta Rin? _-

- _Entonces... ¿no lo sabes?_-me preguntó sorprendido.

- _¿Saber, qué?_- me estaba empezando a molestar un poco.

-…- él pareció meditar si decirme o no- _Si no te lo ha dicho ella, yo realmente no tendría porque decírtelo _- 3... 2... 1... ¡pum!

-_**Dime donde esta Rin ¡AHORA! Y consideraré el no volarte la cabeza.**_- dije en tono amenazante mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con una bonita y reluciente pistola.

- _¡Pero que impaciente eres!_ _Dije que no tendría porque decírtelo, pero también me interesa Rin, ¿sabes?_- "Si, de eso me di cuenta hace tiempo" - _Sígueme _- me dijo, y por primera vez (desde que lo conosco) le obedecí.

Me llevó por caminos bastante raros y vi cosas que no habíha visto jamás, ya me había alejado bastante de mi zona… "No importa, ¡todo sea por Rin! … ¿yo dije eso?". Al llegar, vi algo que me sorprendió: Rin usaba un vestido, ¡y se veía bien arreglada!, casi podría jurar que el vestido era de seda… pero había un detalle: ESTABA EN UNA CELDA.

-¿Qué es…?- iba a preguntar algo, pero Mikuo no me dio tiempo, ya que de inmediato me explico:

-Entre los lobos tenemos una costumbre…- empezó a decir- ¿Cómo podría explicartelo? Digamos que, cada cierto tiempo… tenemos que ofrecerle un sacrificio a nuestro dios- ¿acaso dijo sacrificio?- siempre se escoge a la niña más bonita del grupo y se entrega al sacrificio… hasta ahora no había habido problemas, por que Rin parecía un niño pero… desde hace algún tiempo, empezó a intentar verse más… "femenina", por lo que descubrieron que era una niña y pues…- maldita sea, no me digan que todo esto es por mi culpa… ¡Rin, eres una idiota!- ¡h-hey! ¿a dónde vas?-

-¡A salvarla!- le grité como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. A decir verdad, fue cosa de un segundo el llegar hasta ella (al parecer jamás había venido un vampiro aquí, por lo que no estaban protegidos contra eso).

-¡Rin! ¿estas bien?-

-¿Len? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí…?- al parecer le sorprendía bastante el hecho de verme allí.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo, tonta! ¡y esta claro que he venido a rescatarte!-

-¡Aún si me rescatas, yo no tengo un lugar a donde ir! ¡no tiene caso! ¡solo…! solo déjame aquí…-

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿no dijiste que serías la mejor pirata y no sé que? ¿no dijiste que me harías caer ante ti?- empecé a decir mientras buscaba la forma de sacarla de ahí- Te diré algo: si te pones de cobarde, jamás me ganaras.- ella pareció sonreír un poco ante eso.

-… Gracias-

Después de eso, milagrosamente (con algo de ayuda del estúpido de Mikuo) logramos escapar… y si, eso causo bastantes problemas a la villa donde ella vivia, pero… ¡a quien le importa!. Rin se quedó en una casa que estaba abandonada en el bosque cerca de donde yo vivo, por lo cual, yo debía de ir a ayudarla de vez en cuando (aunque ella estaba más que bien por su cuenta)… ah, y el tonto de Mikuo también la iba a visitar seguido (y por primera vez, Rin y Kaito se conocieron formalmente... Cabe aclarar que ella no se disculpó ni una vez por todas las veces que lo hiso desmayarse).

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Rin…- soltó Bakaito de repente.

-¡¿Tan pronto?! - OH, por si se lo preguntan… han pasado solo 5 meses desde que la "salve".

-¿Cómo es que jamás recuerdas el cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga?…- siempre fui malo para las fechas…

-¡N-no es mi mejor amiga!- negué con la cara toda roja.

-Si como sea, es tu única amiga-

-…- eso era cierto.

-¿Qué es lo que le piensas dar? ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar algo?- se ofreció.

-No, gracias- dije mientras comenzaba a marcharme, no tenía sentido si el regalo no provenía totalmente de mí.

Ahora mi dilema estaba en… ¿Qué es lo que podría gustarle? ¿Qué es lo que ella me ha dicho que quiere?… _**¡La carne es deliciosa! **_no, no era eso. _**¿Por qué no hay una tele cuando se necesita? **_no, tampoco. _**¡Ese chico tiene una patineta genial! Debería robársela… **_¿¡es que todo lo que quiere son cosas como esas?!. _**Desearía que hubiera una forma de hacerme ver más femenina… **_¡bingo!

_**[Al día siguiente con Rin…]**_

- _¿Todavía no llega nadie?_- pregunté en cuanto Rin me dio acceso a lo que era su casa.

- _No, por ahora solo estamos tú y yo… que aburrido, ¿no? _- solos… era una gran oportunidad para darle mi regalo.

-_Oye, Rin… tengo algo para ti_- susurré… sabía que me podía escuchar aún así.

-_¡Oh! ¡un regalo por parte del insensible de Len! ¡que suertuda soy! _- bromeó… eso estropeo toda la atmosfera.

- _Bien, si no lo quieres lo tiraré _- dije acercándome amenazadoramente a la puerta.

- _¡Lo quiero, lo quiero! _- gritó -_ ¡Por dios, Len! No seas tan amargado._-

- _Si, si, lo que digas…_- la ignoré (cosa que la fastidio) y le dí el regalo.

-_Len… esto es…_- el regalo no era la gran cosa a decir verdad, más su rostro estaba haciendo todo un show nada más por verlo… ¿Qué era? Nada más y nada menos que… un sencillo listón blanco y un par de pasadores del mismo color.

-_No es la gran cosa pero…_- no pude terminar la oración, ya que "ALGUIEN" me estaba sofocando en un abrazo. -_R-rin… no respiró_-

- _¡Muchas gracias, Len! ¡me ha encantado! ¡lo atesoraré toda mi vida! _- aún no entiendo el porque se emociono tanto con ese regalo tan sencillo…

_**El resto de la velada… Rin se la paso presumiendo el regalo que le dí a todos, y a decir verdad… apartir de ese día, siempre usaba mi regalo.**_

_**[To Be Continued…]**_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo...~! creo que me quedo un poquito medio loquito, pero esque así tenía que ser****  
**

**Len: Es por que tú estas loca y no puedes hacer algo normal, ya lo sabemos =.=  
Iora: Volviste a ser cruel, por que? TT-TT  
Len: Porque es hora de los reviews! ahora, contesta! si lo haces prometo ser bueno (?)  
Iora: Ok... pero no olvides tu promesa!  
Len: No lo hare~! *cruzando los dedos detras de su espalda(?)*  
**

**_Dany-Chan! _(Dannii-xD): ajajaj, pues aquí ya te tengo el capitulo dos...! y espero lo hayas disfrutado ^^! esque siento que Rin en este fic debe ser incluso mucho más impulsiva que siempre(?). Ya lo se! no me quiere! D': y ya se la di para que veas xD (Len: No soy cruel... y si la quiero, es solo que es tan linda cuando la fastidio xD) ¡Un sadista! Dx (Len: =.=U)  
**

**_Amy-Chan! _(amy salas): ajajjaa pues me alegra mucho que te guste! nwn! ajaja el bailecito xD espero disfrutaras el capitulo 2 owo  
**

**_Yuki-Chan! _(Yuki Kagamin3): OMG... voy a llorar, tengo una fan no. 1 ! TTwTT! IN YOUR FACE LEN! (Len: no se de que me presumes, yo tengo muchos mas fans que tu, sabes? ¬¬U) dejame disfrutar del momento, ojete xD (?). Te inspiro? omg, puedo morir feliz ya! TTwTT(?) ok no, primero debo acabar mis fics ajajaj xDD ajajajaj que lindoooo~! x3! *O*! tu sabes usarlo? yo no! TT3TT pero consegui que un amigo me consiguiera algo especial... a len cantando en español la de "Ai Kotoba" pero con espacios para mi para que haga dueto! *dies*(?) ajajaj, me encantaria escuchar alguna vez alguna cancion que hagas xD espero disfrutaras el capitulo!  
**

**_Rin-Chan! _(RinKagamine002): Ya le segui para que no te me mueras ajajja xDD espero te guste el capitulo nwn! aaawww, que lindaaaa! gracias! nwn! no te decepcionare! lo juro! *w* (Len: no hagas promesas que luego no podras cumplir, Iora) tu callate len! 3U  
**

**_Lily-Chan! _(Lily Magane): Yo aca~! alguien alla? XD (?) ajajajaja pues me alegra mucho que te halla gustado! nwn! seh, los locos somos los mejores! yeaaah! (Len: o.o... *se esconde tras Iora*) que te pasa len? (Len: no confio en ella! *escondido*) ay! no seas gay! xD! ajjajajajaj, espero te gustara el capitulo de hoy~!  
**

**_Ai-Chan! _(lovetierna): (Len: gracias, gracias~! hago mi esfuerzo para ser genial! (?)) tu callate, tu sobras xD (Len: sobrar? si soy irresistible~!(?)) si, si, lo que digas xD... como vez no creo que pase pronto ajajajaj xDU espero te guste el cap de esta vez nwn! y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior! ojala lo sigas disfrutando!  
**

**_Karol-Chan! _(Karol Uchiha): muchas gracias! espero disfrutaras el capitulo de esta vez!  
**

**Iora: y hasta aquí los reviews! nyaa~ estoy cansada! *durmiendose(?)*  
Len: lo has hecho bien, solo por eso, como te prometi, sere bueno (por ahora) *la carga de princesita(?)*  
Iora: *se acurruca* yaaay~! me gusta cuando eres lindo... *se queda dormida(?)*  
Len: Si, si, descansa loquita xD bueno, como ella ya ha dicho mucho... espero que disfrutaran el capitulo de esta vez y de su locura de siempre! como ven, estara loquita, pero es buena gente(?) ojala todos tengan un buen dia noche tarde o lo que sea que sea mientras lean xD por ahora, esta niña y yo debemos ir a dormir...  
**

**Len: Ja naa~! *se va con Iora en brazos(?)*  
**


	3. Tiempo Oportuno

**¡Y por que TÚ ya no me recordabas...! ¡he vuelto para hacerte recordar! (?)**

Len: ¿Cómo rayos quieres que no te olviden si ni siquiera te molestas en subir cap maldita desagradecida? ¬¬  
Iora: DD': ! no tienes por que ser tan agresivo TT-TT  
Len: Te lo mereces =.=  
Iora: ... *cries*(?)  
Len: *suspiro* bien, lo siento... pero aún así, has sido muy cruel con los lectores.  
Iora: G-gomen... p-pero mi escuela me lleno de mucho trabajo y... luego tenia clases de música también...  
Len: Hai, Hai, mejor no los hagas esperar más y empieza el fic, ¿si?  
Iora: Hai...

Iora & Len: VOCALOID no le pertenece a Iora! este fic fue hecho por simple entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla... xD  


* * *

**A Pirate and A Prince - Capitulo 3: **_**Tiempo Oportuno.**_

**[ **_**Len Pov**_ **]**

Bien, hasta ahora les he hablado del pasado de esa mujer-loba tan interesante, o por lo menos para mí lo es… pero creo que es hora de volver a la realidad, ¿quieren saber que ha pasado en todo este tiempo? Bien, se los diré… Rin si ha cumplido su sueño y ahora es la capitana de su propia tripulación pirata, de hecho ya se han hecho bastante conocidos en distintos lugares…

_En especial por esos molestos rumores…_

¿Qué cuales rumores dicen? Bien, se corre el rumor que la salvaje capitanía (no saben que es una mujer-lobo, obviamente) tiene una "relación sentimental" con su segundo al mando, un guapo joven de cabello aguamarina._** Así es, hablo de Mikuo**_. Ese idiota no dudo en seguirla en cuanto ella decidió zarpar… y como ella era tan "buena amiga" con Mikuo como lo era conmigo… lo aceptó gustosamente. _**Por cierto, no tengo idea de si el rumor es cierto o no**_.

_¿Cuánto llevaré ya sin verla…?_

Hace bastante tiempo que volvieron a salir al mar (porque volvían de vez en cuando, era su "hogar" según eso), por supuesto, aún no regresan. Por culpa de eso tengo un extraño sentimiento que me carcome por dentro, desde niño tenía una extraña sensación cuando estaba con ella, jamás fue desagradable por lo cual no importaba, también estaba esa extraña necesidad de verla de vez en cuando, intuía que era más que nada porque era una escandalosa e impulsiva y estaba seguro que se metería en cualquier lío… pero ahora, la sensación me causa cierto dolor, y siento que muero por dentro por algún motivo… y eso no es de mí agrado.

_¿Estaré enfermo…?_

-¡Joven Len!- escuché que me llamaban, volteé a ver quien me llamaba y una sonrisa cordial surcó mi rostro.

- Buenas tardes, Srta. Rian - saludé a la joven que estaba enfrente mío - ¿Qué la trae por aquí? -

- Queria ver a su… - pareció meditar lo que diría a continuación y se corrigió de inmediato - al Lord del castillo para ver ciertos asuntos - tal y como lo sospechaba, ella planeaba decir "padre", me alegra enormemente que alcanzará a corregirse.

- Ya veo, entonces la llevaré con Lord Dioran -

Bien, quizá no les halla comentado esto pero… soy hijo del Lord del lugar, bien conocido "Lord Dioran" o "Dioran-sama". La verdad jamás me ha gustado el linaje real, así que no se por cuanto tiempo rogué para mínimo ser parte de la armada real… costo trabajo, pero logré ser parte. Como se imaginarán, no me llevo bien con "mi padre" (en primer lugar, yo jamás le he dicho "padre" o le he considerado de tal forma), pero ciertamente, tampoco es que nos llevemos mal. Tenemos una relación fría, como si fuéramos simples conocidos.

- ¡Ah, pero si es la hermosa Rian! ¡que gusto verla! ¿viene por más información de la boda, de casualidad? - le saludo "Dioran" en cuanto llegamos a donde se encontraba.

- Ah… - ella se sonrojo - S-si, mis padres quieren saber cuando se efectuara…- le respondió con timidez.

- ¡Pues yo opino que cuanto antes mejor!, ¿no piensas lo mismo, Len? -

- Como usted diga, Lord Dioran-

Oh, quizá también olvide mencionar ese punto… el Lord quería obtener "amistad" con otro reino, por lo cual, le propuso a los reyes que su hijo (ósea yo) se casará con su hija (que vendría siendo la Srta. Rian). Por lo cual, si, así es… estoy comprometido. Sinceramente jamás me han gustado los conflictos inecesarios, y por eso, no he dicho nada acerca del compromiso. Ciertamente no estaba feliz con todo esto (¿Quién lo estaría?), pero mi boda con ella era beneficiosa, además ella no era fea ni odiosa…

_Y aún así… sigo infeliz, no me convence por completo la idea… y quiero huir de todo esto… si, tal como __**ella.**_

…

…

…

- Amo Len, si no salimos ahora se nos hará tarde - me avisó uno de los sirvientes.

Había llegado la hora, debía ir a mi "encadenamiento eterno" … sé que realmente no debería sentirme así, debería dejar de ser tan egoísta, yo mismo lo pienso. _**Pero aún falta algo**_. El camino era sofocante, largo, tedioso… quería que acabara pronto, ¿Por qué el tiempo parecía ir tan lento?. Lo peor era que mis pensamientos no ayudaban, no importara cuanto me cuestionara ese sentir que había traído todo el tiempo, no obtenía ninguna respuesta, y eso me frustraba más.

- _"En esas ocasiones, yo solo sigo a mi instinto, después de todo, ¿A quién le importa la lógica? Ser feliz es más importante." _-

Recordé a Rin decir algo así en algún momento, ¿Por qué rayos la recordaba ahora?…

- Len… ¿Aceptas a la joven Rian, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? - ¿de verdad tiene que preguntar?

- Acepto -

_**No es lo que quiero.**_

- Y tú, Rian… ¿Aceptas al joven Len, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Acepto - respondió al mismo tiempo que un tenue sonrojo envolvía sus mejillas… no me causaba ninguna emoción aún así.

_**Esto no esta bien.**_

- Si alguien tiene algún motivo por el cual piense que estas dos personas no deban unirse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. - total silencio se escucho en la capilla, todos intercambiaban miradas curiosas…

_**Que alguien diga algo, que alguien lo detenga…**_

- Sin más que decir, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo les declaro marido y mujer… -

_**Por favor…**_

- Puedes besar a la novia -

_**Detengan esto…**_

Esa fue la última frase que resonó en aquella capilla, antes de que gritos de alegría y jubilo la inundaran… entre los cuales, no se encontraba el mío.

…

…

…

**[ **_**Pov Normal **_**]**

- Rin, han conseguido el último periódico que ha salido, quizá te interese leerlo - Dijo un apuesto joven de cabellos aguamarina a una chica, no mucho más grande que él, de cabellos rubios.

- Gracias, Mikuo - dijo tomando lo que se le ofrecía - Puedes volver a tu posición - y con esto, él joven se marcho, dejándola en total comodidad para leer el pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos…

De repente, se paro bruscamente de su asiento y tiro el periódico que hasta hace unos segundos intento comenzar a leer… salió de la cabina en la que se encontraba con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, notablemente enojada, y a todo pulmón grito:

- **¡CAMBIEN EL CURSO! ¡REGRESAMOS A CASA! **- todos la miraron extrañados, pero decidieron callar sus dudas al ver el rostro lleno de rabia de su capitanía… claro, el único que no compartía la extrañeza de sus compañeros, era aquel joven que le había llevado el pedazo de papel que tanto la hiso enfuerecer…

…

…

{ _**En el periodico:**_

_**El joven heredero de Lord Dioran, Len, contrae matrimonio con la hija de Lord Ikari, Rian **_…}

…

…

**[ **_**Len Pov **_**]**

Ya llevaba una semana viviendo con ella, debo decir que no había surgido ningún problema en este tiempo, había sido una semana bastante tranquila. La Srta. Rian era bastante tranquila y muy amable, por lo que obviamente con ella no tenía problemas, también todos cuando me veían le mandaban saludos y me decían cuan afortunado era…

_Es una lastima que yo no me sienta tan afortunado._

Mi padre, parecía encantado estos días por cierto, y no paraba de decir: "¿Cuándo me darán un nieto?" era un poco molesto e incomodo, aún así, yo lo trataba al igual que a los demás… le daba una sonrisa cordial y me inventaba alguna cosa para que me dejará en paz. Esto se empezaba a hacer rutina, y eso me hacía sentirme entre atrapado y aburrido.

_¿Así va a ser mi vida ahora…?_

Me dirigía a descansar y dar por terminado otro rutinario día, cuando de pronto escuché un ruido… sabía que no era la Srta. Rian, puesto que ella me había avisado que su madre quería que pasara ese día con ella… no recuerdo el porque, pero realmente no tenía interés en eso.

_Por lo menos al fin hay algo fuera de la rutina…_

Me dirigí hacía la cocina, que es donde escuche el ruido, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien aparecía tras mi espalda.

- Len - escuché que decía, reconocí esa voz al instante… y sentí que algo raro en mi pecho se movía.

- ¿Rin? - me volteé a verla, efectivamente era ella, lo curioso es… que se veía molesta.

- ¿Me quieres decir que significa esto? - me extendió un papel que a primera vista no pude distinguir - ¡¿Qué es eso de que te has casado?! - ah, ¿por eso estaba molesta?

- No fue mi decisión, pasaron muchas cosas - le expliqué con una cara indiferente, aunque sabía que en el fondo, a mi también me importaba.

- ¡¿Cómo que no fue tu decisión?! ¡Y quién rayos es "Rian"! - dijo en un tono despectivo

- La Srta. Rian es alguien respetable, no deberías hablarle así… Rin -

- Respetable… ¡jah! ¡mis nalgas planas! ¡ella tomo algo que es **MIO**! ¡y ni permiso me pidió! ¡tampoco recibí invitación a la boda! - se quejaba, si seguía gritando así la descubrirían…

- En primera: no grites. En segunda: estabas en el mar, ¿Cómo rayos vas a recibir una invitación así? Y Tercera: … ¿Cómo que "_**algo tuyo**_"? - ella me miró con seriedad

- ¡Eso es obvio! ¡tú eres mío! -

- ¿Tuyo? ¡Perdona, pero yo no recuerdo tal cosa! ¿desde cuando acá que soy tuyo? -

- ¡Desde que te conocí! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidaste?! - ah, ¿se refería a aquella tontería que dijo sobre que sería parte de su tripulación y no se que tanta tontería?

Rin y yo por algún motivo, no parábamos de discutir, no sé por que, pero de alguna forma lo extrañaba… podría decirse, que ahora si me sentía tranquilo, creo que eso era lo que me faltaba. Bueno, en fin, tan enfocados estábamos en tal absurda pelea, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando alguien llegó…

- Srta. Rian… - Rin gruñó nada mas oír el nombre.

- ¿Esta cosa es Rian? - se acerco hacía ella hecha una rabia, y Rian solo retrocedía asustada… puedo entenderla, Rin en ese momento se podía decir que daba miedo (aunque claro, yo no le temía) - Si que tienes agallas para robar algo de mi propiedad… - Rian choco con la pared en ese momento.

- N-no sé de que me este hablando… y-yo ni siquiera la conosco… - Rin frunció el seño aún más y la agarro de sus ropas.

- ¡NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO SABE! - gritó - Len es mío y que te quede claro. - creo que pude sentir que un pequeño calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas, ¿era lo que llamaban sonrojarse? ¿pero por qué…?

_**¡Al parecer hay alguien aquí! ¡Hay un intruso! **_se escuchó de repente, aah… al parecer ya nos habían atrapado, sabía que si gritaban tanto, tarde o temprano terminaríamos siendo descubiertos… _Estos lobos serían pésimos espías…_

- Rin, tienes que irte de aquí o te capturarán - le dije con calma, ella volteó a verme ignorando por completo ahora la existencia de Rian.

- No, vine a recuperar lo que es mío y no me iré sin ello - reclamó

- No digas tonterías… -

- Estoy siendo sería - me interrumpió - Len… ¡ven conmigo! -

- ¿Qué…? - dijimos tanto Rian como yo al mismo tiempo (casi olvido también que ella estaba ahí…)

- Yo sé bien que tú y yo somos muy diferentes… ¡pero es lo que hace emocionante la vida! - empezó a decir - He visto miles de lugares, y he conocido cada cosa nueva… pero aún me falta mi compañero de peleas - se río un poco al decir esto - Así que ven conmigo, yo te sacaré de aquí… tú me liberaste una vez, te liberaré yo ahora… ¡Yo te llevaré más lejos de lo que alguna vez hayas pensado! ¿No quieres ver hasta donde nos llevara el mar? - al terminar de decir esto me extendió su mano.

- Rin… - debía de admitir que la oferta de Rin sonaba tentadora, _además… al fin obtendría libertad, ¿podría llenar el vació que últimamente en mi habitaba?_

- ¡No! - exclamó de la nada Rian, eso solo alertó a los demás guardias… ya se podía escuchar como se dirigían hacia acá - No me dejes, Len… - el sonido de millones de pasos cada vez eran mas cercanos

- ¡Len, rápido! -

- Por favor… - su mirada era suplicante

- Rian - la llamé - Lo siento - fue todo lo que dije y, ante su mirada atónita, escape del lugar con Rin… la cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, por algún motivo al verla también sonreí.

**[ **_**Fin del Capitulo 3**_** ]**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el cap... disculpen la demora, de verdad, pero es que enserio estuve ocupada, sin mencionar las bajas emocionales...  
**

**¿Alguien de aqui leeyo mi fic de "one-sided love"?  
**

**Seh, ese que habla de mi vida... bien, descubrí el final. Mi onii-chan me mintió todo el tiempo... dejó de confiar en mi un día... que ni siquiera se cual fue, sin mencionar el que me abandonó por que la novia descubrio todo y OBVIO no le gusto para nada, eso de la mentira y el que planeara irse sin siquiera decirme algo me dolió. Por suerte su novia pareció compadecerse de mi y nos dejo despedirnos. Me hablo muy pero muy feo, estaba furioso conmigo, y eso me traumó, si, me traumó. Me terminó hablando bien y prometió seguir cuidando de mi cuando se pudiera pero... la verdad... ESTOY TRAUMADA. no puedo confiar en la gente y apenas he estado pudiendo superarlo un poco... aun me hablo con mi hermanita, si... pero... quede sola. fin de la historia.  
**

**Por suerte he estado pudiendo superar todo eso gracias a la ayuda de mi primo... Rei. Seh, Rei por Rei Kagene. Admito que de alguna forma incluso me he empezado a interesar un poco por el. Algo ironico despues de escribir lo de "Kimi e" xD que por cierto estare subiendo capi igual pronto nwn estaré mas al pendiente ahora, por ahora no puedo contestar review. espero me perdonen. juro que contesto en el siguiente cap y que el siguiente lo subire máximo en una semana o un poquito mas. de dos semanas no pasa. ¡Lo juro!  
**

**Bueno, espero disfrutarán el capitulo y que hayan recordado mi existencia xD!  
**

**Iora los quiere aunque no paresca!  
**

**Ja naa~  
**


	4. ¿Amor?

**Ya hoo~! **

**¿Quién creen que regreso de la tumba? xD así es... ¡shop! ¡¿Saben que hora es?! ... las 13:45 (?) ok no xD  
¡Es hora de fics! ¡de webonear! ¡de inspiración! ¡así es gente! ¡ya son vacaciones! wiii~ :D !**

**Len: te apuesto a que no harás nada más que esto =3=**

**Iora: ¡¿HUH?! ¡C-claro que no! ¡que cruel eres! ¿no confías en mí? D':**

**Len: Nop =w=**

**Iora: BAAAAKAAAAA! TTOTT! *escapa***

**Len: *suspiro* bien, debo ir por esa loca... ¡mientras! ¡disfruten el capitulo!**

**Len: VOCALOID no pertece a Iora, este fic es por puro entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla!**

* * *

**A Pirate and A Prince - Capitulo 4: **_**¿Amor…?**_

_¿Por qué rayos la habré seguido…? ¿Qué fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo?_

…

…

…

Había pasado una semana desde que escape con Rin, y esto ya era el chisme de varios lugares: " _**¡El hijo de Lord Dioran abandonó a su esposa! **_" "_**¡Dicen que tenía un amorío con otra chica y se fugo para estar con ella! **_" "_** ¡Pero que joven tan más irresponsable! **_" … me pregunto si esto ocasionará alguna guerra, probablemente si… como sea, ya no era mi problema (por más egoísta que suene, es la verdad) .

- ¡Leeeeen! - escuché antes de sentir un peso sobre mi espalda y unos brazos rodear mi cuello

- ¿Ahora que quieres Rin? Quítate, hace calor - en parte era mentira, en parte no… el tenerla como estaba me hacía sentirme bastante extraño e inquieto. Cada vez entiendo menos mis emociones al parecer.

- ¡Moo! ¡que frío eres! - se quejó mientras se alejaba un poco de mí - aún cuanto tenemos tanto sin vernos -

- Has estado todo el tiempo así desde que volví - le recordé

- ¿Y? - ¿Cómo que "y" ?

- ¿No crees que es tiempo de que te hayas acostumbrado a que este aquí? - ni yo mismo lo había hecho, pero…

- Pero… - empezó a decir con un tono suave ganando mi atención - me gusta abrazarte, todo este tiempo había querido hacerlo - sentí mis mejillas arder y a mi corazón lo sentí como si quisiera escapar de mi pecho al escuchar su comentario.

- ¡Wooo! ¡capitana! ¡que confesión! - empezaron a gritar algunos de la tripulación

- ¡Y yo que creía que a usted le gustaba Mikuo! - se escuchó gritar a otro, eso me hiso enfadar por algún motivo.

Rin río por un segundo ante el comentario y luego les lanzó un balde mientras gritaba: " _¡Si claro! ¡vuelvan al trabajo holgazanes! _" … no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de relación habrían tenido Rin y Mikuo en este tiempo? Voltee a observar al mencionado, estaba amarrando unas sogas, totalmente ajeno a mis pensamientos… de repente pude ver como Rin iba con él a hablarle sobre algo y él la miraba con ternura… ah, ahí esta rabia otra vez. Ese tremendo impulso de desear matarlo que tengo.

Ya había caído la noche y yo no podía dormir, esas preguntas no dejaban de surcar por mi mente… " _¿Qué es Mikuo de Rin? _" … decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, era obvio que no iba a conciliar el sueño pronto. Y ahí me lo encontré… él estaba ahí mirando las estrellas supongo, me daba coraje el pensar que él podría estar pensando en Rin mientras las veía… en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en…. ¡argh! ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Pero que rayos pasa conmigo?! ¡siempre he de terminar así!

- ¡Mikuo! - lo llamé

- Oh, pero que inesperada y desagradable sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - me pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, como me enferma…

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - no perdía nada si le preguntaba lo que rondaba por mi mente ¿cierto?

- Tú pregunta lo que quieras, que te responda es otra cosa -

- ¿Qué eres de Rin? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes en todo este tiempo? - él me miró incrédulo por un segundo antes de romper en risas

- ¡No me vayas a decir que estas celoso! - decía entre risas

- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?! - le respondí a la defensiva, él me miro parando de reír

- Tú… no me digas que no te has dado cuenta… -

- ¿De que tengo que darme cuenta? -

- De tus sentimientos por Rin -

- ¿Sentimientos? Ella no es más que una amiga… ¡una amiga muy escandalosa y problemática! - él volvió a reír

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo entre risas - ¡llevas años enamorado de ella y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta! - … ¿Qué acaba de decir? - bien, siempre supe que no eras rival para mí pero… ¡ahora sé que tengo la victoria asegurada! - fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse mientras en mi mente se repetían las mismas palabras…

_**¿Yo estaba enamorado de Rin…?**_

Al día siguiente llegamos a un puerto para conseguir cosas que faltaba, descansar un momento y cosas así (o por lo menos algo así entendí), y en mi caso, Rin me pidió que la acompañara. La había acompañado simplemente por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer (y de seguro si no iba, iría Mikuo y no me gustaba la idea), pero la verdad era que… no me sacaba de la mente la conversación que había tenido con Mikuo… ¿Me gustaba Rin? ¿estaba enamorado de ella? ¡pero es un fastidio! ¡y sin mencionar que es una loba! Aunque admito que me preocupo por ella y… _es bastante linda_… ¡argh! ¡joder!

- ¡LEN! - escuche que gritaba mi compañera

- ¿Huh? - a que eso es la mejor respuesta del mundo

- ¡Hasta que me haces caso! ¿estás bien? Has estado ido por un rato - me preguntó, ¿se había estado fijando en mí…?

- ¡E-estoy bien! ¡no hace falta que te preocupes, baka! - ¿Pero por qué me sentía feliz?

- ¡No soy baka! ¡jumph! ¡ya no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti! - reclamó haciendo un puchero, _¡pero que linda! _… - bueno, como sea, espera aquí un momento ¿si? Entrare en esta tienda por algo que necesito - asentí, me recargué en un árbol que estaba cerca y la observe entrar…

…_¿enserio estoy enamorado de ella? ¿por eso me he sentido tan extraño todo este tiempo?_…

¡Es algo sin sentido! ¿Cómo podría yo sentir amor por ella? ¡es un lobo! ¡de por si es raro el hecho de que seamos "amigos"! ¡además! ¡es una revoltosa! ¡siempre me mete en problemas! ¡siempre solo hace lo que quiere! ¡es egoísta! y caprichuda, enojona, bipolar, efusiva… tierna… adorable… tiene bonita sonrisa… y una hermosa voz que… ¡MIERDA! ¿enserio Len? ¿enserio caíste por alguien como… ella?

- ¡Ya esta! - dijo felizmente una vez que estuvo frente a mí… no podía dejar de mirar su sonrisa - ¿Len? - yo… - ¡ooooi!¡tierra llamando a Len! - ¡yo… ! - ¡¿L-Len?! - dijo Rin con una expresión de shock, es normal… la había sujetado de los brazos de repente (haciendo que tirara las bolsas que cargaba al piso)

- Rin… - fue todo lo que respondí a sus llamados mientras acercaba lentamente mi rostro al suyo… no me pregunten que estoy haciendo o por que… ni yo mismo lo sé

_**¡Alto ahí!**_

- Tú… ¡tú eres esa salvaje pirata! ¡¿Qué haces con el príncipe desaparecido?! - gritó lo que parecía uno de los guardias del lugar - ¡ya entiendo! ¡tú lo secuestraste! - exclamó y al momento le apunto con su arma

- ¡Yo no…! - iba a sacar su arma y reclamar indignada, pero la detuve

- ¡Ella no me secuestro! ¡me fui por voluntad propia! ¡y no permitiré que le hagas daño! - al instante saque mi pistola (para sorpresa tanto de Rin como del guardia) y le dispare a su pierna - ¡vámonos! - dije mientras tomaba la mano de Rin y me hechaba a correr, ella seguía con una expresión de sorpresa

- L-len… ¿Por qué hiciste eso…? - me pregunto una vez que me detuve, me acerqué a ella y tome su rostro

- Jamás permitiré… que alguien te haga daño - fue todo lo que dije

- Len tú… - nuestros rostros volvían a acercarse…

OK, creo que es hora de admitirlo… de nada me sirve engañarme… por más increíble que sea…

_**Estoy enamorado de ella…**_

**[ **_**To Be Continued… **_**]**

* * *

**Iora: ¿qué creen? ya volví owo disculpen que el capitulo sea tan cortito uwu**

**Len: ¡No, no la perdonen! **

**Iora: ¡Cállate Len! ¬¬ en fin, esto solo fue lo que salió en un pequeño momento de inspiración tras escuchar una canción :3 (¡bendita música!) igual, ahorita estoy escribiendo lo que sigue, así que si hay suerte... en un rato subiré lo que sigue x3**

**Len: ¡No le crean nada a esta loca =O=!**

**Iora: *le lanza un zapato* ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES! ¡ejem! bien, como iba diciendo... chance y al ratito subo lo que sigue xD ¿pero qué opinan? el lindo idiota de Len al fin se dio cuenta / acepto sus sentimientos por Rin ;D**

**Len: ¡N-no soy un idiota!**

**Iora: Pero eres lindo ¬w¬**

**Len: =/= ... ¡solo contesta los reviews de una vez! tienes suerte de que aún te escriban...**

**Iora: ajajaja, ¡hai, hai!**

**_Ri-Chan! _(ritsunny): jajajaj ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! suele pasar nwn... a mí... muy seguido... y luego me muero por que no se que sigue y me quede picada D: jeje, bueno ¡en fin! aquí esta lo que seguía x3 ¡ojala igual te guste!  
**

**_Dani-Chan! _(Dannii-xD): ¡De hecho! ¡lo pensé! pero luego pensé: "¡naaah! ¡seguro que todos esperarán eso! ¡dejemoslo casarse y que luego venga Rin a reclamar! ¡muajajaja!" y... sip, como vez, si lo están buscando xD pero como Len quiere quedarse con su Rin... xD jajajaja te entiendo, es genial xD ¡ojala te guste este cap! lo hice teniendo la idea de hacer a Len todo adorable *w*  
**

**_P-Chan! _(PetiichinaD'muZ): ajajajajaja ¡woow! ahora me siento genial ajajajaj xDDD ¡pues no sabes el gusto que me da el que consideres mi fic emocionante! ¡así si dan ganas de escribir! xD bien, ojala te gustará la conti nwn  
**

**_Yupiiiii~! _(yupi-chan): ¡ajajajajajjajaajjajajajaajja jajajajajajajjajajajajajajaj ajajjajajajajjajajajajajaja! ¡LOOOOL! ¡que cruel! ¡ajajajajajjajajajajajajajajj aajajajajjajajajajajajajajaj ajajajaajajajajajajaja****!**

**Iora: ¡listo! ¡me fue buena! owo**

**Len: *acaricia su cabeza* bien, buena niña, solo por eso te invitaré alguna chuchería =w=**

**Iora: ¡WIIIII! ¡y...! ¡y...! ¡y...! ¡¿jugaremos juntos!? *O***

**Len: Yeah, why not? =w=**

**Iora: ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *carga a Len* ¡pues vamonos!**

**Len: ¡E-espera un segundo tú...!**

**Iora: ¡JAAAA NAAAAAAAAAA~!**

**Len: ¡IIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

***desaparecen***


	5. Un enojo irrazonable

**Bueno, ya volví a escribir...**

**Len: . . .  
****Iora: ¿Qué? ¿no te vas a burlar de mí como siempre?  
****Len: *abrazo* no seas tonta... hasta yo sé que hay momentos para todo... y este no es él momento para burlarme de ti  
Iora: *corresponde el abrazo* . . .  
Len: No te sobre-esfuerces ¿si?  
Iora: Pero...  
Len: No te preocupes, por hoy.. yo me encargo de todo ¿ok?, tú ve a descansar.  
Iora: ... de acuerdo... gracias len *se va*  
Len: *mirandola irse* ...**

**Len: ¡Bien! nuestra escritora no se ha estado sintiendo bien... no, no se enfermo =3= ... y no, tampoco yo me enferme ¬3¬U en fin, ha tenido un PESIMO tiempo así que ni las ganas ni la inspiración estaban, estuve insistiendo un rato y tratando de animarla... así que al fin se atrevió a escribir algo, espero la perdonen y le tengan comprensión... y si no ¡vayanse mucho al carajo! =O=**

**¡Oh! y otra cosa, este capitulo es uno enteramente con el punto de vista de RIN, sip, ya le tocaba, ojala disfruten.**

**NOTA: VOCALOID no le pertenece a Iora, este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla...**

* * *

**A pirate and A prince - Capitulo 5: **_**Un enojo irrazonable.**_

_Todo lo que dices, todo lo que haces… por más que piense no le hayo una explicación, quizá no sea la más lista, pero aún así… sigo pensando que eres irrazonable._

…

…

…

Últimamente… siento que el vacío que hay dentro de mi pecho ha crecido, ¿Por qué será?… tengo todo lo que quería, desde niña dije que quería tener mi propia tripulación pirata: la tengo, y hasta somos populares. Dije que Len formaría parte de esta, lo es, aunque técnicamente me lo secuestre. Quería grandes riquezas… y ahora tengo innumerables tesoros. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que me falta?…

- Rin, hemos llegado al reino amarillo - me hablo Len desde la entrada de la habitación.

- Ah, de acuerdo, ahí voy - tras decir esto, Len se retiro y yo me quede mirando unos segundos la puerta - _él… me hace sentir confundida_ -

{ _**Flash Back**_ }

- _¿No crees que eres 100 años muy joven para cazarme?_ - había dicho orgullosa de mis habilidades, había notado su presencia a kilómetros, más parecía que el no había notado que era yo … sin mencionar que me había dado pereza moverme.

- _Tsk, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…¡no era más que un sucio hombre-lobo! _- se quejaba él mientras se quitaba la capucha que cubría su rostro… ahora que lo veía, este vampiro era bien parecido, que curioso, hay algo en él que me llama la atención… ¡ah, espera! ¡concéntrate, él me acaba de insultar!

Lo mire molesta y salte desde la rama del árbol en que me encontraba, ahora estaba justo enfrente de él. Pero que insolente era este niño, esta bien que mi cabello y ropas sean un desastre… sin mencionar que mis pechos todavía ni siquiera se notan pero… ¡no tenía por que decirme hombre! ¡no hay nada que pueda hacer al respeto! Soy una grumete en una tripulación pirata después de todo…

- _¡Pero que insolente! ¡¿Qué no vez que soy una chica?!_ - le grité demostrando lo enfadada que estaba, ¡le haría ver que era una chica así tuviera que obligarlo! - _¡mira! _- hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y tome su mano presionándola contra mi pecho, puede que aún no sean muy grandes que digamos… ¡pero si los tocan verán que tengo! (aunque, debo admitir, es un poco vergonzoso)

- _¡P-p-p-p-pero que estas haciendo! _- exclamó con la cara roja mientras liberaba su mano de mi agarre. Actualmente esa reacción… es linda… jeh, ¡pero si es interesante! no se por que, ¡pero él definitivamente tiene que ser mío! ¡algo me lo dice!

- _¡Pero que lindo! _- dije lo que pensaba sin vergüenza alguna - _¡ahora vez que soy una chica! _-

- _Pues deberías comenzar a actuar más como una… _- susurró… aunque claro, yo lo logré oír gracias a que mi oído es de los mejores que hay.

- _¡No tienes por que decir eso! A mí también me da vergüenza, pero tenía que mostrarte que era una chica… _- pensaba, sentía que un sonrojo amenazaba con salir por lo cual intenté ignorarlo totalmente y disimular - _¡Si, como sea! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?_ - Y si, cambié el tema… bueno, si iba a ser mío, definitivamente tengo que saber como se llama ¿cierto?

- _¡N-no soy un pequeño! _- ah, ¡realmente es adorable cuando se sonroja! Ajajá -_ Y me llamo Len…_ - Len… mira que curioso, ¡hasta tiene un nombre bonito y fácil de recordar! ¡que conveniente!

- _¡Has tenido mucha suerte de conocerme hoy, Len! Mi nombre es Rin, y quizá hoy sea una "don-nadie" … ¡pero seré dueña de la mejor tripulación pirata de todas! ¡y por supuesto, tú formarás parte! _- exclamé con todo el orgullo que tenía

- _¿Pirata?… mujer-lobo y pirata… ¡con razón no eres femenina! ¡tú jamás tendrás pareja! _- ugh, eso dolió, ¡maldito idiota…! - _Además, lo siento, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo jugando a los piratas _- dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse, ¡esto no podía quedarse así!

- _¡Ya verás, Len! ¡Tú caerás ante mí! _- grité con todas mis fuerzas, esperando ser escuchada - _Caerás… así sea lo último que haga… tú serás mío, Len _-

{ _**Fin del Flash Back**_ }

Me digne al fin a salir de la habitación y lo primero que me encontré fue a Len y a Mikuo peleando como siempre, creo que estaban esperándome... ¿Por qué esos dos de plano no pueden convivir juntos? Ambos son mis mejores amigos, ¡deberían llevarse bien y no estarme causando problemas!

- ¿Se puede saber por qué están peleando esta vez? - me acerque con tono arrogante en mi voz, como siempre, ¡como debía ser! después de todo yo mando aquí (una se divierte vengándose después de haber sido grumete)

- Disculpa Rin, pero no me bajes al nivel de esta cosa, él es el que esta peleando - dijo Mikuo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, no entiendo por que le gusta tanto el contacto físico.

- Y se supone que tú eres el "cool & guay" Len - dije riéndome de él, causando su molestia, como me encantaba fastidiarlo.

- Argh, mejor ya cállense y vámonos de aquí - dijo él mientras empujaba a Mikuo y a mí me jalaba de la mano.

Últimamente se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña, ya nunca se quería separar de mí y sus peleas con Mikuo se habían aumentado, todo había cambiado… después de **eso**.

{ _**Flash Back**_ }

- _¡Alto ahí!_ - se escuchó una voz que gritaba - _¡Tú eres esa salvaje capitana! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo con el príncipe desaparecido?! _- al parecer era uno de los guardias de ese lugar, genial, acababa de llegar y ya me había metido en problemas - _¡Ya entiendo! ¡tú lo secuestraste! _- ¿y ahora me inculpaban de secuestro? Esta bien que no soy un ángel, pero ¡para que querría yo un príncipe!, además, ¿De verdad creían que Len era tan débil?

- _¡Yo no…-! _- exclamé dispuesta a reclamar (y obviamente me iba a defender con mi arma) pero la voz de Len me detuvo.

- _¡Ella no me secuestro! ¡me fui por voluntad propia, y no permitiré que le hagas daño!_ - OK, eso es algo que jamás esperé venir de Len… y mucho menos el hecho de que le acababa de disparar a un guardia - _¡vámonos! _- dijo sacándome de mi estado de shock mientras tomaba mi mano arrastrándome lejos del lugar.

- _L-len, ¿Por qué hiciste eso_? - no estaba enojada, de hecho de alguna forma me sentía feliz, pero no entendía todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y necesitaba una explicación de su parte. Él con la mirada sería y fija en mí, se acercó y me tomo del rostro.

- _Jamás permitiré… que alguien te haga daño _- OK, esto se esta poniendo cada vez más y más raro, no entiendo la actitud de Len… un momento, ¿su rostro se esta acercando? ¿de nuevo?

- _Len, tú… _- no estaba segura de que hacer, estaba confundida y nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más y más cerca… enserio, ¿Qué le esta pasando a Len el día de hoy?

_**Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo?**_

Ese tono egocéntrico… ¡Mikuo!. Volteé y efectivamente era él, estoy segura de que llevaba un rato por aquí y justo en este momento decidió meterse… pero, ¡OH, dios! ¡Mikuo, no sabes cuanto te amo en este momento!

- _En realidad no, ¿ya todos están listos para irnos?_ - dije intentando sonar lo más serena posible mientras me apartaba del lado de Len e iba al de Mikuo.

- _Si, solo faltan ustedes dos, llevo un ratos buscándolos para partir ¿saben? _- me contestó y solo podía suspirar aliviada en este momento, aunque sentía una mirada muy pesada detrás de mí… y estoy segura que es la de len.

- _Ah, ¿enserio? Ya veo, lo siento _- dije intentando ignorar su pesada mirada - _ya oíste Len, hora de irnos _- fue lo único que dije mientras comenzaba a marcharme al lado de Mikuo, en este momento no quería pasar mucho tiempo con él… aún no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar y por algún motivo mi corazón palpitaba como un loco, necesitaba llegar pronto al barco y tomarme un buen descanso.

- _Oye Rin, ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara? _- me pregunto en un susurro Mikuo, aunque estoy segura que él ya lo sabía pronto

- _No estábamos haciendo nada, no sé por que preguntas… ¡mejor deberías preguntarte que vamos a cenar! _- le contesté con la cara roja tratando de evitar el tema, él solo río.

{ _**Fin del Flash Back **_}

- ¡Oe, Baka-Len! ¿quieres detenerte? ¡nos vamos a separar de los demás a este ritmo! - le reclamé, pues no paraba de jalar mi brazo y nos alejábamos cada vez más del barco.

El motivo de la venia al reino amarillo era nada más y nada menos que por que corrían rumores de que había un gran tesoro escondido en alguna parte del lugar, nadie jamás lo había encontrado y por lo tanto nadie jamás lo había tocado, me imagino tenía que haber alguna especie de secreto. Yo, como la gran pirata que soy, lo quería tener… ¡les mostraría a todos que soy mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginaron!… pero primero, necesitamos investigar el lugar, ¡cosa que Len no deja hacer!

- ¿Y para que quieres volver? ¿para estar con Mikuo otra vez? - dijo molesto, ¿y por qué rayos estaba molesto? ¡yo soy la que debería estar molesta!

- ¿Huh? ¡De qué rayos estas hablando! - exclamé y Len por fin se detuvo.

- Rin, sé sincera… ¿Mikuo te gusta? - pregunto con una voz totalmente seria

- ¿Qué? ¡Len, no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo! - él volteó a mirarme, su enfado destilaba por cada parte de sus ojos

- ¡¿Acaso nunca has escuchado los rumores que hay de ti?! ¿estás saliendo con Mikuo? ¿te gusta?-

- ¡NO! - grité molesta, estaba llegando a mi límite - ¡Entre compañeros no debe haber relaciones amorosas por que entonces sería un desastre! ¿Qué no sabes algo tan básico como eso? ¡ADEMÁS! ¡tú no eres nadie para decir eso! ¡estás casado! -

-…- silencio, no había más que silencio… un incomodo y profundo silencio, rayos, detesto el silencio, ¿Por qué carajo no dice nada?

- Como sea - dijo con algo en su voz que no supe identificar dejándome ahí a mi suerte…

_**¿Acaso dije algo malo?**_

**[ **_**To Be Continued…**_** ]**

* * *

**Len: Fin del capitulo, ¿Les gusto? espero que si... aunque a mi no tanto ya que me quitaron mucho protagonismo xD en fin, me salto a contestar reviews por que me preocupa Iora =/=U ¡Y A COMENZAR SE HA DICHO!**

**Electric Goddess-12 - San(?): Vaya, ¡seguro Iora se alegraría de ver que tanto te gusta su historia! y... uhm, bueno, espero no te hayas muerto(?) xDU  
**

**Dannii-xD - San(?)****: Nooo... le iba a dar un golpe! y yo no he admitido nada =/= (?) que bueno, ¿quien quiere formalidad? es algo totalmente ridizurdo(?) ¡YO NO VOY A HACER NI MADRES! ù/O/ú (?) ajaja, si quieres haslo... realmente el guardia no es mas necesario para la historia, ni a Iora ni a mi nos importa en realidad xDD ¡ESPERA! ¿me estas tomando por uke? ò.ó ... si, yo presiento lo mismo de Mikuo ¡pero Iora no me hace caso por mas que le digo! sigue diciendo "¡Esque es mas interesante asi!" estúpida Iora ¬¬... pus ya viste que paso o3o estúpido Mikuo ¬¬ *sonrojo al recordar lo que paso* ¡N-NO TE VOY A RESPONDER A ESO!**

**Aaly - San(?): Vaya, que amable de tu parte, estoy seguro que Iora se pondría muy feliz... y seh, este fic es tal y como ella... esta bien loca y retorcida y bipolar y... y... y... ! ok, dije que no la iba a insultar xDU dios, ya es un habito ajaja, en fin, espero disfrutaras a continuación  
**

**yuu-chan -yupi - San(?): ¡QUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE NADA! ¡yo no se nada! ¡soy inocente! ¬/¬ (Mikuo: ¡JAH! ¡quiero ver que lo intentes!) ¡Y tu de donde rayos saliste! ¡este espacio es solo de Iora y mio! ¡no puedes estar aqui! ¡LARGO! *despues de correr a Mikuo* uff... estúpido Mikuo ¬¬ en fin, ¿que? .. eh... ok, yo le digo a Iora lo de Yuu, espero disfrutaras el cap  
**

**Len: ¡Uff! ¡al fin termine de responder reviews! ¡ahora puedo ir donde Iora!  
Oliver: *saliendo de la nada* oh, ya terminaste? Iora me pidió que viniera a ayudarte pero si ya terminaste... ¡vuelvo a con ella (L)!  
Len: ¡QUÉ! ¡no! *jalando a oliver* ¡no te le acerques! ¡ella es...-!  
Mikuo: *volviendo a aparecer* mía, por supuesto, acabo de estar con ella, saben? no esta nada mal, creo que me la voy a quedar...  
Len: ¡QUÉ! ¡No me van a quitar a Iora! ¡Ella es mía!  
Oliver&Mikuo: *muriendose de la risa*  
Len: *todo rojo* ¡Ah! ¡quiero decir! ¡eeeh...! ¡no se rían!  
Oliver&Mikuo: ¡IORA! ¡adivina que dijo Len! *corriendo hacia con ella*  
Len: ¡ ESPEREN! ¡NO LE DIGAN NADA!**

**Len: ¡En fin gente! ¡yo me voy! ¡no puedo dejar que estos imbéciles le digan a Iora! ¡AH! ¡ustedes tampoco le vayan a decir nada! ¡esto debe ser un secreto entre nosotros! ¡yo me asegurare de que Iora siga escribiendo! ¡asi que guardenme el secreto! ¿ok? ¡JA NAA!**

***desaparece***


	6. The Secret of the Treasure

**Ya hoo~~! IORA-SAMA VOLVIO!**

**Len: Y eso significa que yo también volví =w=  
Iora: *abrazo* gracias por haberme cubrido! I wuv u (L) !  
Len: *todo rojo* p-pero yo no..! (?)**

Len: en fin, disculpen a esta loca, últimamente tiene manía de hablar en ingles!  
Iora: Hey!  
Len: ¡además en este capitulo me vuelves a engañar!  
Iora: ¡No des spoilers! ... espera... acabas de decir que tenemos una relación?! */*  
Len: ! ... ehh... ¡N-no digas tonterías! ¡m-mejor vamos al capitulo!  
Iora: Haaii~ *con ojitos de ilusión*  
Len: ... ¬/¬U

Iora&Len: VOCALOID no le pertenece a Iora, este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla!

* * *

**[ Capitulo 6.- **_**The Secret of the Treasure**_** ] **

_Estas palabras que no puedo decir… estos sentimientos que no puedo expresar, ¿qué se supone haga para que lleguen a ti?_

…

…

…

Estúpida Rin, ¿quién se creía que era? No tenía por qué responderme así, aunque… quizá si exageré un poco… ¡pero todo es por culpa de Mikuo! Sigue intentando ir tras de ella, y yo no lo puedo permitir.

"_¡además tú estás casado!_"

Era cierto, técnicamente, todavía no se deshacía mi matrimonio con Rian… pero creí que había dejado todo bastante en claro cuando la escogí sobre ella. Yo pude haber escogido a Rian, ¿y por qué no? Era bonita, amable, respetuosa y, obviamente, ¡tenía mucho mejor carácter que Rin!... pero aun así, la escogí a ella.

"_¡entre compañeros no puede haber sentimientos! ¿no sabes algo tan básico como eso?_"

Eso lo dijo por Mikuo, lo sé… pero, creo que aun así, venía demasiado dirigido hacia mi persona. ¿Eso quería decir que fui rechazado? ¿por qué…? ¿por qué rayos me sentía tan herido?

_**-**_**{**_** Rin Pov **_**}-**

Estúpido Len, ¿cómo se atreve a dejarme sola a mi suerte?, no entiendo que rayos le pasa. Sé perfectamente cómo cuidarme sola, pero ¿cómo se supone que regrese con los demás? …Me pregunto qué piensa hacer Len ahora, ¿regresará a su reino? ¡no quiero eso! ¡Len debe estar conmigo!… aunque sigo sin saber por qué.

-¿Estás perdida? – escuché que preguntaba una voz masculina

Sabía de ante mano que no era Len, su voz me es muy fácil de identificar. Tampoco era Mikuo o algún otro que conociera. Decidí voltear para ver quién era quien me llamaba. Era un chico algo alto, cabello negro y lacio (aunque algo rebelde), ojos de un color como café rojizo. El chico estaba totalmente vestido de negro, supongo que para algunos podría ser un poco intimidante, pero para mí no.

-Ese no es tu problema – respondí a la defensiva, el ser pirata te enseñaba a que no debías confiar en nadie.

-Jaja, me recuerdas a alguien que conozco – ok, eso era algo nuevo de oír – mi nombre es Sio Vocem –

-¿Sio Vocem? –

-Es una larga historia – dijo entre risas – Ven, te mostraré algo divertido – sé que se supone que no siga a extraños… pero como yo soy yo, lo seguí.

**-{ **_**Len Pov **_**}-**

¿Por qué…? ¿por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo, tenía que encontrarme con él?

-¿Qué pasa? No pareces muy feliz de verme – dijo con su típico tono sarcástico.

-Eso es porque no lo estoy –

-¡Vaya, pero que mal humor! – respondió sonriendo, se notaba que se divertía… ¡qué horror! – como sea, entonces iré al punto, ¿dónde está Rin? – ahora si me había molestado.

- ¿Y tú para qué quieres saber? –

-Tú bajaste con ella del barco – respondió sencillamente.

-Nos separamos – por algún motivo, Mikuo pareció medio molesto por un momento, es la primera vez que lo veo quitar esa sonrisa sarcástica.

En fin, al parecer decidió ignorarme y seguir buscando a Rin pero yo le obstruí su camino. Volteó a verme todavía con esa pinta de molesto mientras levantaba una ceja. No necesitaba leer mentes o ser un genio para saber que preguntaba con la mirada "_¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_" no planeaba responder a eso, obviamente. Sin embargo, no deseaba que encontrará a Rin… cosa que pareció notar.

-Maldito chupa-sangre… me estás comenzando a fastidiar – tanto su voz como su cara eran de pura molestia en este momento, pero sin importar qué… yo no dejaría que fuera tras de Rin, aun si eso significaba pelear con él.

**-{ **_**Rin Pov**_** }-**

-Aquí es – dijo Sio señalando la casa frente a nosotros, había resultado ser un sujetillo realmente agradable.

Él abrió la puerta y pasamos a lo que me imaginé era la sala, la casa era bastante más grande de lo que imaginaba que sería y los muebles parecían caros, lucía como un mundo totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a ver, ¿acaso él sería rico?

-Ya volví – anunció con una voz de infinita tranquilidad, ¿para quién decía eso?

-¿Sio, eres tú? – preguntó una voz femenina, ¿su novia tal vez?

De pronto, del fondo del pasillo salió corriendo una chica de cabello rojo, apenas le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo baja. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y entre su sonrisa se podían notar unos largos y totalmente blancos colmillos, ¿quién podría ser ella? ¿sería un vampiro?

-¡Sio, bienvenido! – dijo energéticamente mientras se colgaba del cuello del mencionado, él correspondió abrazándola por la cintura.

-He vuelto – contestó con una sonrisa – ¿me extrañaste? – ella río.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – por primera vez me miró – ¡oh, hola! – me saludo sonriendo

-H-hola – respondí forzando una sonrisa, era un poco extraña…

-¿Quién es ella, Sio? ¡más te vale que no me estés engañando de nuevo! – le reprochó entre risas

-¿Cómo que de nuevo? ¡si yo todavía no te engaño! – ambos rieron – en fin, ella se llama Rin, es una pirata, me imagino ha venido por lo del tesoro – ella volteó a verme de nuevo, esta vez con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Eres una pirata? ¿enserio has venido a por lo del tesoro? – me preguntó mientras atrapaba mis manos entre las suyas. Ok, ahora mi duda era… ¿cómo es que ellos sabían sobre el tesoro?

-Si… ¿pero cómo es que…? – no pude terminar la oración.

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡disculpa mis modales! – ella me había interrumpido – Mi nombre es Iora Liesel, y soy el dragón guardián del tesoro – se presentó con una sonrisa, yo no cabía en mi de la sorpresa.

-¡Qué! ¡¿dijiste un dragón guardián?! – grité mi impresión – ¡no había oído nada al respecto! Además, ¿qué no se supone que los dragones están extintos? – ella sonrío de forma melancólica a mi pregunta.

-Si… soy la última de ellos – me sentí la más estúpida del mundo al haber preguntado eso, obviamente, fue una descortesía de mi parte el preguntar aquello – ¡pero eso solo es en este mundo, no te preocupes! – agregó recuperando su sonrisa, ¿acaso había dicho… _en este mundo_?

-No le des demasiadas vueltas a lo que dijo, ella suele hablar de más – me dijo Sio sonriendo mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Iora, quien ahora hacía un puchero.

-Que malo eres – dijo y le saco la lengua tal como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo que causo que él ampliara su sonrisa – ¡Ejem! Bueno, ¿decías que querías el tesoro? – me preguntó volviendo a centrar su atención en mí.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! – respondí, me había distraído un poco su "berrinche". Ella se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos.

-Permíteme un segundo, ¿ok? – me sonrío antes de cerrar sus ojos, cambiando su expresión a una de completa concentración.

Pasaron varios segundos y ella no hablaba ni nada por el estilo. Me comenzaba a aburrir, cuando de pronto sentí unas ganas de llorar de la nada, ¿por qué sería?, no soy del tipo que llora, quizá estaba cansada. Pasaron un par de segundos más y ella por fin abrió sus ojos.

-Ok, supongo que podemos confiar en ti – dijo sonriendo, ¿de qué hablaba? – ahora podemos ir a por Damian –

-¿Quién es Damian? – pregunté inocentemente

-Él es… el tesoro que custodio – tenía una sonrisa increíblemente dulce mientras decía esto, ¿acaso ella…?

-Pero, ¿Sio y tú no son…? – pregunté, aunque probablemente terminará viéndome como una tonta.

-¡Sí! ¡me engaña con Damian! – respondió Sio mientras fingía hacer un drama, tanto Iora como yo reímos ante esto.

-¡No, no! ¡él es mi primo! – decía ella aún entre risas – solo nos gusta jugar así –

-¿Entonces él es…? –

-¿Un dragón? – se me adelantó a hablar de nuevo –para nada, mi tía lo adoptó hace mucho tiempo, somos algo así como amigos de la infancia nada más – decía ella sonriendo

-Ya veo – dije mientras su sonrisa se me pegaba, hasta que recordé algo – espera, ¿dijiste que ese chico, Damian, es el tesoro? –

-Sí, todos siempre están buscando algo un poco más… como oro, y es por eso que jamás lo han encontrado – dijo ella entre risitas – además de que no todos tienen la fortuna de verme en mi forma humana, así que salen huyendo despavoridos, ni siquiera me dejan hablar… ¡aun cuando soy un dragón tan bonito! – todos reímos de nuevo – En fin, ¿aún quieres el tesoro? – dijo ella sonriendo, yo dude.

-Pero tú… –

-Soy el dragón guardián, a donde mi tesoro vaya iré yo –me respondió de nuevo, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Y a donde ella vaya, iré yo – dijo ahora Sio.

Así que Iora y Sio… serán unos grandes nakama, lo sé – Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡vayamos a por ese tal Damian! –

**[ **_**To Be Continued… **_**]**

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí! ¿les gusto la conti? ¿que tal? ¡ya revele mi apellido! ¿les gusta? owo ¡oh, y ya incluso tengo word! ;D al fin xDD **

**Len: Eres una inútil de primera, tubiste que esperar hasta que tu maestro te reparara tu lap despues de que mudio =3=  
Iora: TT-TT y tan bien que me habias tratado la otra vez! ... asi es como tratas a tu novia!? (?)  
Len: *todo rojo(otra vez)* ¡N-NO ERES MI NOVIA! /  
Iora: ¡buaaaaah! ¡todavia y que hoy me hicieron bullyng en la escuela! *se va corriendo mientras llora*  
Len: ¡¿Qué?! mierda, y apenas me dice ¬¬U! en fin, supongo debo contestar reviews de nuevo yo  
**

**Len: ¡Bueno! ¡Y a empezar la respuesta a reviews!**

**Electric Goddess-12 - San****: Me alegro mucho, a Iora no le hubiera gustado perder una lectora xDU y crees que a mi no? algún día de estos lo voy a...!**

**yuu-chan -yupi - San****: a Iora seguro le dará gusto saberlo nwn n-no estoy celoso! (Mikuo: Estoy en todos lados =w=) tu de nuevo! *lo corre* estúpido mikuo ¬¬ ¡NO LE DIGAS NADA! D/x (Rin: ¿me hablaban?) R-rin! n-no es nada! mira! naranjas! (Rin: ¡Yay! ¡naranjas! *se va*) salvado *suspiro***

**Dannii-xD - San****: Esque Iora me mata si me atrevo a decir que hare algo mas ¬¬U ¡N-no me gusta Rin! ù/ú ¡D-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! ¡I-IORA Y YO N-NO...! *todo rojo* además no se que le vez de suerte, es una fastidiosa y una mimada y tengo que tener el ojo sobre ella todo el día y... y... y... ¬/¬ ¡NO SOY UKE! ¡es que no puedo! Iora no me deja ¬¬ como un uke puede ser masculino y fortachon =.=U ? ¡N-no hicimos nada! ¡no se de que estas hablando! ajajaja si Rin se entera lo que dijiste te mata x'D ajaja ok... xDDU ntp, Iora ya me esta ayudando con los papeles del divorcio(?) mira que eso de casarme a su gusto... ¬¬! ntp, ya esta bien n_n**

**PetiichinaD'muZ - San****: ajajajja ¿ella? ¡hasta crees! Rin nunca tiene idea de nada xDU ehm... como que tambien? no es que me guste ¬/¬... y acerca de ella no se, solo Iora sabría decirte =/=U ajaja, a Iora le dará gusto leer eso, gracias n_n ¡N-no me preocupo por ella..! *todo rojo* ¡y n-no soy lindo!**

**Len: en fin, es todo, creo que será mejor que vaya a ver com...  
Iora: *corriendo a todo lo que da su cuerpo* ¡LEEEEEN! ¡SALVAMEEEE!  
Len: ¿eh?**

***se ven Oliver, Mikuo, Damian & Sio Vocem corriendo detrás de ella con caras que dan miedo(?)***

**Len: ¡PERO QUE RA...!  
Iora: *lo jala de la mano para que corra con ella* ¡Lo siento no hay tiempo!  
**

**¡JA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Len: ¡IORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

***Desparecen*  
**


	7. Sio's confession, learning about

**Ya hoo~! Iora desuu~!  
**

**Len: nunca vas a madurar verdad Iora?  
Iora: Madurar es para frutas! (?)  
Len: *sape a Iora*  
Iora: waaah! no me golpees! Dx  
Len: entonces solo introduce el capitulo y ya!  
Iora: haaaai u.u**

**Iora&Len: VOCALOID no le pertenece a Iora! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla**

* * *

**[ Capitulo 7 - **_**Sio's confession, Learning about… **_**]**

_Porque aún si estar a tu lado duele, aún si este no es el lugar que me corresponde y realmente no tengo un motivo lógico para protegerte… eres demasiado importante, lo suficiente para hacerme el masoquista que está a tu lado._

…

…

…

Llevábamos rato caminando, esta vez todos en silencio. Iora nos guiaba más parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y Sio solo miraba fijamente a Iora… probablemente él era capaz de entender lo que pensaba. Yo no paraba de preguntarme, ¿de verdad esos dos no eran pareja? ¿o acaso…? Era claro que Damian era alguien de suma importancia para Iora y, por supuesto, Iora era alguien de suma importancia para Sio… ¿sería acaso, como los humanos dicen, un triángulo amoroso?

-Rin – me llamo Sio sacándome de mis pensamientos – ya hemos llegado – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez me fije en el lugar en el que estábamos (quizá debería empezar a hacerlo más seguido, luego que porque me pierdo), estábamos dentro de una cueva la cual parecía poseer una especie de enorme bodega con una pequeña y luminosa placa. ¿Qué rayos era todo esto y en que momento llegamos aquí?

Iora, la cual estaba justo enfrente de esa placa, parecía mirarla de manera nostálgica… no me fue difícil intuir que Damian debería estar allí. Vaya, esto de ser un tesoro es bastante complicado… y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué él es un tesoro? ¿qué será lo que lo hace especial?

-Rin – me llamó Iora, ¿en qué momento se posiciono enfrente mío? – ¿me permitirías tu mano? – me pregunto con una sonrisa, la miré sin entender por un segundo pero luego asentí.

Ella tomó mi mano diciendo algunas palabras que no pude entender y puso mi mano sobre esa especie de placa, al instante está pareció brillar. En ese momento la cueva de alguna forma empezó a temblar y podía jurar que creía que se nos caería la cueva encima. Entre todo esto no me di cuenta de cuando "una puerta" se había abierto frente a nosotros, el interior se veía oscuro… más se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una sombra, ¿sería ese Damian?

-¿Quién está ahí?... – se escuchó resonar débilmente una voz.

-Damian… - habló esta vez Iora con aquel tono nostálgico.

-¿Iora?- se podía notar la sorpresa en la voz y de repente la silueta pareció intentar moverse, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pasara… Iora corrió de inmediato hacía allá.

-Por fin puedo verte de nuevo… - ella parecía abrázalo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Iora… no puedo creerlo… de verdad eres tú… - dijo y de repente unos brazos rodearon a Iora, estaba correspondiendo su abrazo al parecer.

- ¿Te lo dije no? Tarde o temprano aparecería alguien digno y podríamos estar juntos de nuevo… - susurraba ella para Damian, obviamente yo la alcanzaba a oír por ser mujer-lobo.

-Si… pero aun así pareciera que ha pasado una eternidad… te he echado tanto de menos – le respondió, ambos parecían como si estuvieran a punto de llorar en cualquier momento.

-Y yo a ti… pero ahora estamos juntos – la voz de Iora a pesar de que también parecía que lloraría… sonaba confortadora, protectora, se veía totalmente diferente a como la conocí ahora que la veía con Damian – ven, nos esperan y será mejor irnos, ¿puedes caminar? – preguntó

-Eso creo – pude ver como la sombra intentaba pararse sin buenos resultados, pero antes de que callera al piso… como esperarán, Iora lo sostuvo.

-No te sobre-esfuerces, ya sabes que si no puedes… aquí estoy yo – dijo mientras cargaba en su espalda a la dichosa silueta, una débil risita resonó por el lugar.

-Soy tan anti-cool… eso de que me tenga que cargar una chica – esta vez la risa de Iora se le pego.

-Nunca cambiarás – fue todo lo que dijo.

Iora sacó cargando a Damian y fue cuando por primera vez pude observar cómo se veía este dichoso tesoro que Iora guardaba con tanto cariño. Curiosamente, él se parecía muchísimo a ella, incluso podría jurar que eran gemelos (aunque bueno, no tengo derecho a decir gran cosa ¿verdad? Yo soy igual a Len y no tenemos ni un solo parentesco sanguíneo, supongo que todos tienen a una persona igual a ellos en este mundo). El cabello de Damian, se podía decir que era un poco largo considerando que era un chico y lo tenía todo revuelto (y dale con los chicos rebeldes, jaja), sin mencionar que su color era rojo. En cuanto a sus ojos, eran igual de verdes que los de Iora. Verdaderamente estos dos eran muy parecidos.

-¿Debo asumir que tú eres la que me libero? – me preguntó Damian con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Mi nombre es Iora Liesel – me presenté, el soltó una pequeña risita.

-Me alegra ver que seas buena persona – dijo – Gracias a ti he logrado reunirme con Iora de nuevo… de verdad te lo agradesco – agregó y poco después pareció quedarse dormido en la espalda de Iora.

-Discúlpalo pero, dudo mucho que alguna persona pueda dormir bien en esa clase de lugar en la que se encontraba, mañana debería estar perfectamente bien – dijo Iora y sin más comenzó a caminar, yo solo atiné a verla.

-Es curioso ver cómo cambia si se trata de Damian ¿verdad? – preguntó Sio, había olvidado que él estaba aquí…

-Si… la verdad no lo vi venir – admití – oye, ¿tú estás bien con esto? – no pude evitar preguntar

-Iora… realmente quiere a Damian – empezó a decir – Seguro que no lo notaste porque apenas la conoces pero… ella estaba verdaderamente deprimida, aún si parece que ella es la que se la pasa cuidando a Damian… él la cuida de una manera diferente, aunque ni él mismo se de cuenta de eso –

-¿Ellos están…? –

-Si… son un par de idiotas enamorados que no dicen nada – me contesto adivinando mi pensamiento mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, solo que esta vez era una risita más… triste.

-¿Tú la quieres? –

- … - él pareció meditar la pregunta – Si, es por eso que mientras no sea nada que la lastime… estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa –

No pude evitar mirar a Sio durante unos minutos, me había dado una respuesta totalmente sincera… eso eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, de alguna manera sentí una mezcla entre de admiración y envidia. Yo cuando me enteré del matrimonio de Len, no pude tomarlo tan bien como él estaba tomando su situación… no pude evitar el sentirme tan… enojada, enojada y ¿triste?

-Sio… ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado? – me atrevía preguntar, de alguna forma tenía miedo de la respuesta. Él me volteó a ver con una sonrisa comprensiva y solo dijo:

-Solo tú misma eres capaz de saberlo, lo comprenderás cuando sea el momento adecuado… porque te aseguro que ahora mismo lo sabes, solo no quieres comprenderlo – y sin más, se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia Iora y Damian – ¡Iora, recuerda que no van solos! ¡Y tú luego te quejas de que yo te engañe! –

Me sorprendía como era capaz de bromear y sonreír de esa manera, opté por seguirlos antes de quedarme de verdad muy atrás. Las palabras que Sio había dicho resonaban en mi mente, ¿yo lo sabía? Quizá es cierto… pero, ¿Cómo sabré si lo sé? ¿Cuándo sabré entenderlo? ¿Y si me doy cuenta cuando ya no hay marcha atrás? ¿Terminaré como Sio? Pero yo no soy… capaz de aceptar una situación así.

-¡Hey, Rin! – me grito Iora – Mira esto, quizá te interese – dijo mientras me señalaba como podía hacia el frente, aparentemente había una pelea… espera

_**¿Esos eran Len y Mikuo?**_

**[ **_**To Be Continued… **_**]**

* * *

**¡Haaaai! ¡sokomade! (?)**

**Dou daro? esta vez fue enteramente Rin Pov y lo siguiente ya trata de Len xD**

**Len: Diario me estas quitando protagonismo ¬¬  
Iora: Tu sabes que te quiero mucho(?)  
Len: aja, lo que digas! *desvia la mirada*  
Iora: Y bueno, despues de tanto tiempo ahora si voe a contestar reviews!**

**¡Ikimasu yoo! (?)**

**Gaby - Chan! (Gabriela Kagamine): ¡Aquí la continuación! De nada :D (?) xD ¿Len? ¿celoso? ¡naaah! el asi es nada mas xD (?) ¡Yup! mi Damian es mi tesoro nwn los tesoros no necesariamente deben ser de oro(?)**

**Yuu ! (yuu-chan -yupi): Dariiiin'! (?) ok no XD Gracias! una se esfuerza! :D muajaja, nunca lo sabras(?) ¿otra que dice que esta celoso? pus tare despistada pero... ¿celoso de que? xD (Len: ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! *todo rojo*) humm... sospechoso ¬¬ (Rin: ¡alguien dijo naranjas!) Rin... de donde saliste? ._. regresate que tienes que cuidar mis cosas(?) (Rin: uwu! ok *se va*) soy la diosa, les mando a todos xD (?) (Len: ¡jah! si claro xD) len... ¬¬ (mikuo: ¿me hablaban?) no, mira por alla hay algo interesante, ve a ver =3= (mikuo: ok *se va*) soy genial xD... ¿que corra? owo ok xD *correr* (?)****  
**

**Dany - Chan! (Dannii-xD): ¡NO! *corro y abrazo posesivamente a Damian & Sio* son mios Dx (Sio&Damian: etto... o.o) ah, gomen, pueden irse nwn (Sio&Damian: ok, hablanos si nos necesitas nwn *se van*) que lindos owo ¡muajaaja! me burlo de tu dolor(?) ok no xD yo entre desde hace un buen uwuU pero pronto tendre mis vacaciones de semana santa! :D yaaay! xD ¿verdad que si? por eso nos llevamos bien xD (?) (Len: ¡QUE! ¡yo no salgo ni con rin ni con iora! D/x) *lloriqueando* ¡len! ¿como pudiste? (Rin: ... ¡A mi no me metan! ¡Y yo no quiero hacer yuri! ¡Iora! ¡auxilio!) ¡corre, rin! ¡corre y nunca regreses! (?) (Rin: *se va corriendo*) LOL, momento estilo rey leon xD De hecho Damian es muy lindo n/n ... owo ¡Hey, Sio! (Sio: *aparece* si?) que somos? owo (Sio: eres mi novia pero me engañas con damian *sollozo* (?)) ahi tienes tu respuesta :D (?) ok no XDDDD (Len: ¡Que yo que!) hey es buena idea, se lo quitare a rin(?) (Len: ¡Iora no cambies la historia a tu antojo!) *lloriquear* entonces prefieres estar con rin? (Len: ¿QUE? ¡nooo! ¡no me referia a ..! ) lo se, me estoy burlando xD (Len: IORA! ¬¬) jajaja seeh, asi es, friend zone! xD jajaja suerte!  
**

**PetiiChan! (PetiichinaD'muZ): pus... nu quieres saberlo xD (Len: si, no quiero recordarlo orz) ñajaja~ xD *carita de emocion* OMG, soy respetada! *w* es divertido ser egocentrico, Len lo es xD (?) (Len: ¡no es cierto!) sht, tu callate xD ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡te dijeron delicado! (Len: *todo rojo*¡NO SOY DELICADO!) ... *sonrojo* o/o h-honto? je... je, je x/3 (Len: ¿que? ¿que te dijo?) *sonrisita* ¡naaaadaaa~! (Len: Iora! dime!) ¡gracias, espero te guste la continuacion! (Len: ¡Iora, no me ignores!)**

**¡Y...! ¡Owari!**

**Len: Iora, ¿por que no me quieres decir?  
Iora: Ya superalo *risita* ¡despues de todo es un secreto!  
Sio: *aparece de la nada y abraza a Iora por la espalda* ¿Que es un secreto?  
Iora: ¡Ah, Sio! nwn  
Len: *gruñendo por lo bajo* (?)  
Sio: Eso no es un secreto, es mi nombre xD  
Iora: Baka xD  
Damian: *aparece y toma la mano de Iora* ¿un secreto? ¿que secreto? owo  
Iora: ¡Damian! no es nada nwn  
Len: *todavia mas molesto*  
Damian: Si tu lo dices... ¡nee! hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ¡acompañame! nwn *jala a Iora con el y se van*  
Len: ¡AAAAHHH!  
Sio: ¿Celoso? ¬w¬  
Len: ¡Y-yo! ¡por ella! ¡NUNCA! ademas, que tal tu?  
Sio: Yo si lo estoy, despues de todo es mi novia =w=  
Len: ¡QUE NO ES TU NOVIA!  
Sio: Si, si, claro! y que tal esto que hiso Iora ?**

**rinnightmare . deviantart art / Iora - Liesel - and - Sio - Vocem - 358751063**

**Len: ¡! ... ¡N-no te sientas tan importante!  
Sio: Como digas, bueno, yo me voy, debo asegurarme de que Damian no quiera hacer nada sospechoso con MI NOVIA! *risa burlesca* *desparece*  
Len: ¡Tsk! ¡esto no se queda asi! ¡yo tambien me voy! ¡Iora es mí... ! *reacciona* ¡AH! ¡Y-yo no dije nada! ¿ok?**

**Len: ¡JA NAA!**

***se va corriendo y desaparece***


End file.
